Let's Battle Bohemia
by crazygurl833
Summary: Fanfic to Harry Potter and Power of Four series. It's basically about the girls dating Harry Potter guys! Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Better Off

Summary: Draco and Jackie just got out of a relationship because Draco slept with Amanda, Oliver and Heather also broke up but they decided to stay friends, instead of Draco and Jackie who ignore each other. Danielle knows that Diego is back from his trip to Mexico. And Nehal is having hard times with her family gone, but a family friend comes back with an offer that might change her life. Some of them find themselves running to the weirdest places, places you never expected. But then again, life plays tricks on you like that.

Other notes

The Draco/Jackie/Nehal triangle never happened.

Heather remains friends with Darren

The four girls have known each other since they were three years of age

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, I wish I did though.

Special thanks to: The girls who wrote the power of four series. You guys inspired me to write a fan fiction of your story.

All my love,

Crazygurl833

"_I FUCKING HATE YOU, DRACO MALFOY!" Jackie Allan stormed out of the room of requirements with tears streaming down her face as she ran her way to the dorm. _

Two days later, she was lying on her bed, her eyes still red of all the crying. Jackie Allan, the girl that barely cried. The last time she cried was when was seven years old and that was because she fell off her bike and her knee was bleeding. Sure, she got teary sometimes, the last time was when she was watching 'the Titanic' but she didn't cry a river unlike Danielle.

And now at the age of 16, she was crying over a boy. But now the tables were turned, it was her turn to cry.

Jackie did everything to make sure Draco was happy. But what did she get in return? Her heart back shattered into a million pieces.

Jackie couldn't believe Draco cheated on her. She never expected it. Not once. What made things even worse; he'd cheated on her with Amanda Ott who didn't mean anything to him. Sure, Amanda was prettier then her had bigger breasts then her and was a pureblood but did Draco really love Amanda?

Draco deserved her sweetness and her everything. That was what she thought before he cheated on her. She thought he was different, not a guy who played with your heart. She was wrong.

She really cared about him, she liked him a lot and she was so close to really love him.

God, she was like almost all the other teenage girls. Crying over a stupid boy. The only thing that was missing was an old song about a broken heart, that would make it complete.

She had her heart broken for the first time and it hurt like hell.

She hated this; she wanted to be independent, like the fourth Charlie's Angel, a woman who didn't need a man. She never needed a man, but now she felt incomplete without Draco, she depended on him. How much damage can a guy do to you? Turn you into a dependent girl with a broken heart.

This wasn't Jackie Allan anymore, this was another Jackie. A Jackie who had fallen in love. She wanted to become what she used to be. The old Jackie Allan. Jackie who was an independent woman without a broken heart.

Right now, she needed glue to glue her heart back together and a lot of pain killers to take the pain away.

Suddenly Jackie got pulled out of her thoughts as Nehal Pradhan walked into the dorm. They gave each other a weak smile as a greeting. Nehal was always there for Jackie and vice versa. Even after all the Quidditch drama they had been through.

Nehal took place next to Jackie on the bed. As Nehal noticed Jackie's red eyes she grabbed Jackie's hand gently. Nehal had seen Jackie cry but never like this. She had never seen Jackie cry over a guy.

Nehal glanced over at Jackie, who was staring at the ceiling, "How you doing, Jaxs?" Nehal asked without losing the grip on Jackie's hand.

Her eyes were still focused on the ceiling as she replied, "Love sucks." She let out a bitter laugh. Love really did suck. "It's supposed to make you happy."

"Does it ever, for anyone?" said Nehal wistfully; although in the fantasy books she had read love had in fact made the characters happy.

Jackie pouted. "I miss him."

"I know you do."

Heather Reid was walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. She was listening to the song Vlad sang to her. Heather now loved vampire music. But she also liked Oliver's music.

Oliver. She hadn't seen him ever since they broke up. They promised they'd stay friends, that was actually the reason of their break up. They liked each other as friends, and not as lovers. But now that they weren't together anymore, she felt like they weren't even friends.

She was just happy that they hadn't broken up because they made a mistake. They both agreed it would have been better if they stayed just friends. She knew that Oliver couldn't be the same kind of friend Darren was to her, but they could give it a try right? They were friends before they started dating. Well, actual friends? Sort of.

As Heather was thinking of Darren, she saw him walking down the street looking a little pissed off. She ran up to him. "Hey Darren! It's me Heather!"

Darren knew that it was Heather and he had seen her before she had seen him. "Oh hey."

Heather noticed his tone and frowned her eyebrows, "Something wrong, Darren?" She questioned.

"Ehmm, nope, nothing."

Heather laughed softly, "Come on, Darren. I know you. There's something up. Tell me."

"I got rejected for a job at the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh wow that blows. Anyway, loser, you want to play a game of midget golf? I'm bored and I have nobody else."

"Thank you, I feel so loved." Darren said sarcastically as he heard Heather laugh.

Danielle Mcleod was cleaning up the dorm. All her clothes had been spread across the dorm floor and of course Hermione being the neat freak that she was, was furious and demanded Danielle pick up her things. Danielle of course didn't take shit from anyone but she also wanted to keep the dorm in stable condition.

There was a knock at the door.

Danielle sighed. She hoped it wasn't Hermione, although Hermione wouldn't knock on the door to her own dorm. She opened the door with a smile, but the smile faded as she saw the face she used to love but grown to hate.

The boy that broke her heart and abandoned her for a dance competition in Mexico.

Diego.

What the hell was he doing here? Why was he back?

As Diego was about to open his mouth and speak out some words, Danielle slammed the door in his face.

No way that he was going to sneak back into her heart and take her dignity away again.

I hope you all liked this chapter. Send an e-mail back to sugarbabe because my e-mail account isn't working. Leave a review with her. I love reviews. Hehe.

All my love,

Crazygurl833


	2. Chapter 2 Best of me

Chapter 2

Best of me

**A/N: Okay, so last update was mostly about where almost all the characters stood at this point, but now Oliver is included. Nothing spectacular happens in this chapter. It's about the friendships mostly.**

I hope everybody continues reading, it'll mean a lot to me.

And thanks to Helen to be my beta!

As always Heather Reid was thinking about boys.

With her club in her hand she tried to put the ball in the whole, but missed. God, she hadn't played this game in a while.

But things changed. She and her friends got popular and went to Hogwarts, she got with Oliver Wood. Now she was hanging out with Oliver's brother Darren Wood. A nice lad he was.

She felt like she was giving Oliver the blame for her not spending much time with Darren. But it wasn't his fault at all. They just got different interests. Darren definitely wasn't interested in Oliver and she wasn't interested in playing Quidditch. Although she didn't mind watching guys playing that game. They looked pretty hot, doing that. Except Nehal and Jackie, she could never think of them that way. Never.

Hold on. Did Heather Reid just thought that guys were hot, when their all sweaty and working out? She was acting like Jackie Allan more and more everyday.

Heather felt sorry about what happened to Jackie. That bastard Draco cheated on her. Heather clenched her golf club; if he was here she would so beat his ass.

Yep, Draco definitely made a jackass move.

Darren came over after finally finding his golf ball. It landed in some bushes.

Heather laughed loudly.

Darren threw her a death glare, "Yeah, this is so funny."

Heather noticed he was bending over panting. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Why the hell did I ask you to come play midget golf when you clearly suck at it?" Heather said, finding herself dumb at the moment.

"Hey!" Darren gave her the middle finger.

Heather stuck out her tongue. "You suck!"

"Thank you." Darren said sarcastically as he had a smile on his face. "After this we should go to my place. My house-elf Kathy has started to make fries with cheese."

Heather clapped in her hands exited, "Yesss! I'm starving!"

"Aren't you always?" Darren asked.

Heather held her hand up, threatening to slap Darren in the face. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said laughing holding his hands up.

Heather sighed, "Whatever. Come on; let's go to your place."

It was past noon and Oliver Wood, the popular jock, the star Quidditch player found himself already sitting at the bar stools at the Three Broomsticks. He got himself a butter beer.

Oliver thought about his parents. His mom was always a bit psychotic. She was always off having flings and his dad well his dad was following the dark side. His father wanted to become a death eater. Oliver wasn't sure if his father joined up already but he wanted to stop him before he did something that stupid.

The only person he told this to was his Quidditch coach Mr. Jones. Over the years, they had built a trust relationship. Mr. Jones didn't judge Oliver on his family problems and Oliver appreciated the fact that Mr. Jones wasn't just a brilliant coach but was a good friend as well.

He loved the game more than anything. When he played it, he forgot everybody, everything, he forgot the world and only focused on stopping quaffles.

He didn't play it for his dad, but for himself. And only for himself.

To get away from his dad and mom, he decided to get an apartment. To get things straight.

And his break up with Heather didn't help much. They promised they'd stay friends, but he couldn't stay friends with a girl he kissed. Hell, he just couldn't be friends with a girl. He didn't stay friends with his last girlfriend Veronica.

As Oliver was thinking he looked up and saw Nehal enter the Three Broomsticks followed by a messed up Jackie.

Oliver heard that Draco cheated on Jackie from random Hogwarts students that were running around in Hogsmeade. At first he thought it was just a rumor but seeing the way Jackie looked made him think differently.

Jackie only had some pink lipgloss on her lips but no eye shadow or any other make-up for that matter. She had bags under her eyes and baggy clothing and normally she would wear jeans that looked like they were painted on her legs or she wore really short capris.

Normally it was Nehal who needed the comfort, but now it was Jackie. It was nice to see that they had each other.

Oliver never understood the true meaning of real friendship. He was friends with the guys from the team and he had fun with them, but they were never there for each other, not like Heather, Jackie, Nehal and Danielle.

On the outside, it looked Oliver Wood had everything going for him. But the outside was fake.

Jackie walked towards Oliver as Nehal followed her with her hands in her pockets. Nehal Pradhan didn't like bars too much.

"Hey," Jackie said with a small smile formed on her face as she took a seat next to Oliver.

"Hey Jackie," Oliver said as Nehal sat next to Jackie, "And Nehal."

Nehal nodded her head, "Hi Oliver."

Madame Rosemerta stood in front of Jackie and Nehal. "What can I get you kids?"

Jackie laughed and held her hand over her chest, "Excuse me, kids?" She gasped. "I'm 16 which is almost 20."

"I'm sorry." Madame Rosemerta apologized.

"Apology accepted." Jackie smiled, "Two butter beers, please. And two for my friend here."

Nehal smiled. "Now you're talking Jaxs."

"Thank you." Jackie said as she took her drinks from Madame Rosmerta.

As Oliver saw Nehal taking a cigarette out of her bag he frowned his eyebrows.

Since when did Nehal smoke? She seemed like the anti-smoke type.

"Since when do you smoke?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows still remained frowned.

"After Riley and I broke up." Nehal replied as she lit up her cigarette. "My sister used to smoke too."

Oliver didn't know how to reply to that. However, He did know how to reply to what she said about Riley. Oliver smirked. "Wow, I guess the break caused you a lot of pain."

Nehal rolled her eyes. "No, not really. He wasn't my type anyway." Nehal blew smoke in Oliver's face.

Oliver's smirk quickly disappeared as Jackie laughed, "Ouch. Strike for N.P."

"That was delicious!" Heather said as she licked her fingers. She and Darren just finished the French fries with cheese.

Darren rubbed his stomach, "I know."

"You kids liked your dinner?" Kathy said who walked towards their table and took their plates.

"It was great, Kathy." Heather said as she stretched her arms. "You make the best food ever."

"I knew you would like it," Kathy said before walking away.

"Suck up." Darren said teasing Heather a little bit.

"What?" Heather asked innocent, knowing what he meant.

Darren laughed, "You know exactly what I mean."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Danielle rushed her way over to Darren's place. She needed to get away for awhile. She and Heather were supposed to do something but Heather just cancelled for Darren because he seemed upset too five minutes before. Nice move.

Danielle clutched her robes around her body to keep warm. The walk to Darren's was a long one. She cursed under her breath.

First she thought it was a dream, no nightmare, that he was back, but after she slammed the door in his face, she bumped into something and noticed it wasn't a dream. It was the hard reality.

She would do anything to get away from him and all the drama. Kill him? No, that would make her go into prison. Not an opinion.

She would just have to wait till he was gone again for another dance competition.

As she walked inside, she greeted Darren and Heather who were laughing about something,

Darren shook hands with Danielle, "Hey Danielle."

Heather also stood up and walked towards her. "Hi Danielle!" She greeted her friend with a hug. "How you doing?" Heather asked with a smile on her face.

"Hello Danielle." Kathy said as she walked towards them, she smiled as she saw Danielle. At first it was a little awkward for her to see the three of them together. Danielle was practically a third wheel because there was defiantly some sort of relationship forming between Heather and Darren.

"Kathy." greeted Danielle. "I'm sorry that I just randomly showed up here, but someone cancelled on me so I have no other option than to come here."

"I'm sorry!" apologized Heather. "We can talk now. Darren and I our done. What's going on Danie?"

Danielle wanted to tell them but she just couldn't. It was too soon. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Don't worry. We're here for you." said Darren. He patted the seat next to him so she would sit down.

Something popped in Danielle's brain, but the irritation on Darren's features discouraged any indulgence of her curiosity. It looked she would be flying by the seat of her pants. Nothing new there. She'd spent half of her life walking the high-wire with no net. Today would be no different.

She stood again.

"Where are you going?" asked Darren.

"I'm just looking for champagne," She said heading towards the refrigerator. "I wonder if this place has any chocolate." She said more to herself then anyone in the room.

"Actually it does!" said Heather. "Mah!"

Danielle opened the door to the refrigerator and nodded in approval. "Cristal, good. Veuve Cliquot isn't enough of a treat and Dom is like an old Cadillac, grandma car, grandma champagne." She peeked inside a cabinet.

"Grandma champagne?" Heather echoed. "What makes you say that?"

"My dad was a bartender." Danielle said with a shrug. "I learned a lot about what people want to drink. It's not usually about how the drink tastes. It's more about what the drink projects."

"Is that so," Darren said, more than asked, leaning back into his seat and making a triangle with his forefingers and thumbs.

A power position, Heather noted.

Darren's intense gaze made the back of her neck itch.

"A businessman doing a deal doesn't order a daiquiri or an umbrella drink. It's usually Scotch or bourbon with a year and brand attached. When an older man wants to impress a woman with champagne, he chooses Dom. When a younger man wants to impress a woman, he chooses Cristal."

"The psychology of liquor," Heather said.

"Something like that," Danielle said, and opened another cabinet. She spotted the chocolate and felt a rush of relief. "Oh, good. We're set now. Chocolate and champagne." She looked at Darren and Heather. "You guys already ate but do you want anything else?"

"A soda will be fine with me," Darren said, as if he knew she was trying to apply her bar psychology to him.

Danielle froze staring at him.

"Danie…" Heather said slowly. "You seem a little-"She broke off when she raised an eyebrow. "You seem tense. Is there something else that you need? Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"I'm cool," Danielle said with a cryptic smile.

_Burp._

"JACKIE!" Nehal gasped as Oliver laughed, "Did you just burped!"

Jackie giggled, "Yep!" As she finished her butter beer.

"Alright, that's it." Nehal said as she stood up. She was quite embarrassed by her friend's odd behavior. "We are going back to Hogwarts. Now!" Nehal grabbed Jackie by her arm and dragged her off her chair. "Bye Oliver." Nehal said as she and Jackie walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

Oliver only laughed. Jackie was quite funny.

Madame Rosemerta walked towards Oliver, "Did that girl just leave?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah."

Madame Rosemerta sighed deeply, "She didn't pay for her drinks. And she had a lot of drinks."

"So?" Oliver questioned, wanting to know where this conversation was going.

"You know her, so you've got to pay."

"WHAT?" Oliver asked as he raised his voice. "I am not going to pay for her. No chance in hell." 

Madame Rosmerta bent over the clean counter and whispered, "There's an easy and a hard way."

Oliver sighed deeply and grabbed money out of his wallet, "Fine." He threw the money and walked away.

Heather took in a deep breath as she fell on the king-sized bed. "You're an amazing fuck, Darren." All that champagne well…you get the picture.

Darren collapsed next to her. He hoped this wouldn't affect their friendship. "I know." He smiled.

"God, sometimes you can be so cocky."

"Like your ex-boyfriend." Darren said, "How are things between you and Oliver after you guys broke up?"

"I am not discussing my situation with Oliver with you!" Heather said as she rolled over on the bed.

Darren remained still on the bed and asked, "Why not?"

"Because…" Started Heather, "...That is just totally awkward!"

Just when Darren was about to say something back, Danielle walked in.

She screamed. "Omg!"

Heather screamed loudly as well. "Ahh!"

Danielle blinked and walked straight out of the room.

"Shit." murmured Heather.

Darren stood up. "I'm going."

"But you live here?"

"I meant downstairs. Bye Heather." He shook hands with her and left.

Heather met up with Danielle outside Darren's house. "Hi."

Danielle grinned at her. "How was it?"

"Oh jeez. I should have seen this coming." Heather laughed. "He was quite good. But he's also the first guy I've slept with so…"

Danielle eyed Heather. "You were a virgin?"

Heather nodded sadly.

"But your first time is supposed to be special. Heather! You were drunk! He was drunk! Why didn't he stop it?"

"Because he probably wanted it too." Heather paused. "I just hope it doesn't affect our friendship."

**I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a review.**

All my Love,  
Crazygurl833


	3. Chapter 3 Turn it all around

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've just been very busy. I won't be updating for a while, because I am going to Italy. I'll try to create some idea's while I'm away and I'll also try to update as soon as possible when I get back. I'll be back in a week or so. I hope you all enjoy this update.

This update hasn't been beta'd because Helen is on vacation. I hope this chapter is written well. I know I have some flaws. So, this chapter will be less good than the others. I'm sorry.

Chapter 3

"Alright everyone." Nehal said as she stood in front of her Quidditch squad with her arms crossed. She was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was her Quidditch squad. Quidditch is a big part of Nehal's life; otherwise she wouldn't know what to do with her time. She could do her homework, but Nehal Pradhan doesn't do homework. The only thing she did almost everyday was reading and Quidditch. "The Annual Quidditch Tournament is about two months….."

The team groaned. For the last three months Nehal had made them work their asses off just to win that competition. Of course it wasn't a secret that Nehal's rival, Ria Clausseau the captain of the Beauxbottoms Quidditch team was going to be there as well. But it was Nehal's fault that the two started hating each other. Nehal made out with Ria's boyfriend, but according to Nehal he was a bi so she didn't exactly see the point. And since then if Ria won she'd rub in it Nehal's face.

"…… And you all need to exercise! I want you all to line up."

As all the players lined up, Nehal walked passed them and checked them. "Daryl, get rid of that zit." – "Jackie, nice muscles." She winked at Jackie before walking to the other girls, "Trey, work on the abs!" Nehal said with disgust on her face. As she commented all the players, she had a feeling she missed somebody. She tapped her foot on the floor, "Who do I miss?"

Jackie walked towards Nehal and looked at all the players, "I think we miss our keeper... I think he's called Westley."

"Great!" Nehal said sarcastic, "Just fucking great!" Things were already going wrong. "Does anyone know where she is?" Nehal asked as her foot tapped on the green grass.

Mitchell raised his hand, "He went on vacation with his parents to Florida. Didn't he tell you?"

"If he did tell me, I would know, wouldn't I!" Nehal said, clearly pissed off. She wanted to win this competition so much; she wanted to laugh in Ria's face when Nehal Pradhan finally won that damn competition.

"Nehal, calm down." Jackie said as she noticed Heather sitting on the bleachers. She probably had just finished cheerleading practice. "I'll be right back." Jackie runned towards Heather.

Heather noticed Jackie standing in front of her; she looked up with a smile on her face, "Hey Jackie."

"Come on." Jackie grabbed Heather's arm and dragged her towards the Quidditch team.

"Jackie, what the hell?" asked Heather as she turned bright red.

Nehal stood transfixed, her heart pounding, palms sweating. The team engulfed towards her, swirling around her like fast moving water around a stone in a brook. "Heather? What's going on?"

Heather did not wanna hear this; she turned around and was ready to walk away. But Jackie grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Nehal, we are missing someone and we can't play Quidditch without a keeper. Heather's had some experience from Oliver. So, Heather? What do you say?"

"I say hell no!" Heather wanted to walk away but Jackie pulled her back again. "Jackie…" Heather sighed.

"Heather, just give it a shot, alright?" Jackie pouted. "I'm sure Nehal agrees that we need you." After Jackie finished her sentence she looked at Nehal with an threatened face.

Nehal sighed, "Fine." She said before turning to the Quidditch players with her hand on her hip.

"What the hell, I'm gonna help you." Heather said as Jackie placed her arm around Heather, "But just to let you know, sometimes I trip over my own legs."

Jackie laughed, "That's okay. I'm just glad you'll play with us."

"What? You playing Quidditch" Heather, Nehal and Jackie turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Oliver who stood there with a smirk on his face. He had come to visit his old school. Somehow he managed to this perfect, special Quidditch pitch.

"I'm only playing at the tournament. After that, never again!"

"Well, I always had a thing for girls who play Quidditch." Oliver said looking towards Nehal and than looking back at Heather with a satisfied smile on his face.

Nehal started to get restless. "Fuck! We need to practice now!"

When Nehal turned her back, Jackie took Heather's arm with the kind of solicitous authority usually reserved for elderly and steered her, safely so she wouldn't trip over her own legs. "Did you see the look Oliver was giving you?" Jackie asked smirking.

"What look?" Heather asked, "Besides it doesn't matter, he's history."

"You know what they say. Sometimes history repeats itself." Jackie said winking.

"Whatever, let's go practice!" Heather said laughing as she pushed Jackie towards the group.

"Nehal!" Jamie screamed. Did he heard that right? Heather playing Quidditch! Heather Reid is the biggest klutz ever. He sounded irritated.

"What's up?" Nehal asked as she runned towards him.

"Did I hear that right? Is Heather going to be playing keeper?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Yes…" Nehal crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, Jesus! Draco Malfoy's coming towards us.

Jackie, Nehal and Heather walked towards Draco. Jackie's smile rapidly disappeared. "I would really appreciate it if you could leave us Gryffindor's alone." Jackie said with an angry voice, Heather stood between Draco and Jackie as she bit her lip. She saw the looks that Draco and Jackie gave each other and in this case it was pretty damn good that looks couldn't kill. Heather decided to walk away; she was not in the mood for a fight. Jackie watched Heather walk away and turned to Draco, "Why don't you go bother some Slytherin sluts? I'm sure they'd love it."

"Jackie, stop it alright? I told you that I was sor-"Draco got cut of by Jackie,

"Draco… I don't need this right now." She didn't wanted to hear another apology. She was afraid that if she heard it so much that she was going to believe that he was truly sorry, but she didn't want to believe it. She lost her faith when it came to Draco. "The Annual Quidditch Tournament is coming up, the team isn't even prepared and giving it some thought is no way to go through life." She complained.

Draco was quite pissed, she did not let him finish his sentence and he noticed how she treated him. He was a Malfoy. She was an Allan. Malfoy's were higher then Allan's. "Well, aren't you just the saddest girl in the world." Draco said sarcastic.

Jackie scoffed, "You are so lame."

"Not as lame as you!" Draco said as he raised his voice, while Jackie walked away. He was such a child when it came to fights with no fist-fighting allowed.

"What was that all about?" Danielle asked as he walked towards Draco with a confused look on her face.

"Oh just Jackie, I bet she's has that time of the month."

"Or just a broken heart." Danielle patted Draco on the back before running away.

"Heather!" Oliver yelled asked, catching Heather off guard.

Heather turned around and was surprised it was Oliver who called her. They hadn't had a real conversation after their break-up, "Hey, Oliver. What's up?" She asked wishing she looked okay at that moment. She wasn't in love with him anymore, but still it was Oliver, the boy she had a real first real relationship with. He was her first love, but she wasn't his first love.

"Well, you know who we promised how we could still hang out even though we broke up?"

Heather nodded her head in agreement.

"How about we ride together on my broomstick to the Annual Quidditch tournament? I'd really like to watch it. Oliver ventured.

Heather looked down sadly, "Oliver, as much as I want to sit with you on your broomstick. I already promised Darren I'd go with him on his broomstick. I'm sorry." She said feeling guilty, but she shouldn't be feeling guilty. She promised Darren first that she'd sit with him.

"Don't worry, it's cool. I'll sit with Mr. Jones." Oliver patted Heather's shoulder, like a friend does. "I'll catch you later."

When Oliver was out of sight somebody called her again,

"Heather!"

Heather sighed as she turned around, "Hey Danielle." She greeted.

"Hey! So I heard you're abandoning cheerleading for Quidditch?" Danielle looked at Heather with real interest. "Don't worry I'm not mad, we can always find some desperate girl. I'm happy for you; you're a really good Quidditch player."

Heather smiled, "Thank you, Danielle." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Have you talked to Darren yet?" Danielle asked as Heather cringed.

"I haven't, I can't." Heather said as she closed her eyes.

"You know all the boys are looking at you like your one of those femme fatale's in the movies." Danielle said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Heather noticed it too. "Is that so weird?"

"Nah, not really." Danielle still had that smile on her face that Heather wanted to erase.

"Then why the awkward smile?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to say this. Heather, you're a klutz."

"I know I am, but I'm just helping out Nehal."

"That's nice of you, Heather."

"Ah well, I have my good moments too." She said as Danielle smiled. "Anyway, I have to go to do homework. I'll talk to you another time." She excused herself off the grounds.

Nehal tried to lit her cigarette as she and Jackie stood outside putting all the equipment away. Suddenly Nehal's cigarette was pulled out of her hand and she saw Oliver throwing it away.

"Oliver!" Nehal whined, "You little ass face!" She said in a pissed off tone.

"You need to quit that shit, Nehal." Oliver said.

"I already told her that." Jackie said, "But would she listen?"

"Never." Oliver and Jackie said in unison.

"What? Why wouldn't I listen!" Nehal said offended.

"Because N.P. you are the most stubborn person here in Hogwarts." Jackie said as she linked her arm with Nehal's.

"Okay, I might be stubborn, but Oliver is also stubborn."

"Yep, Oliver is stubborn and also cocky." Jackie agreed.

"And I'm damn proud of it!" Oliver said as he smirked.

**I hope you all enjoyed this update, if you did please leave a review. **

**Love,**

**Crazygurl833 **


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know the updates are coming in very slow. I'm sorry about that. No worries though, I'm not putting this fan fiction on hiatus, I will definitely continue writing. I love writing this fan fiction and to be honest I'm a bit proud of it. I hope I don't sound too cocky. I'm not making any promises, because I hate to disappoint such nice people. I'm just letting you know that I am not putting this fan fiction on hiatus. I'm hoping to update very soon! 

Love,  
crazygurl833


	5. Chapter 4 Heart like a wheel

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm so ashamed, but in two days I wrote this chapter. I really wanted to update and thank god I had some inspiration. I hope you all enjoy the update.**

Emma beta'd this chapter, so big thanks to her and thanks to the reviewers for their support

**Chapter 4**

**Heart Like A Wheel**

It was three days before the day of the tournament. Everyone was really pumped up and full of life. The tournament was being held where the Quidditch World Cup was, which is a really big deal.

All the Quidditch players and cheerleaders stayed in the set-up tents that provided much comfort. Rugs on the floor from faraway places, silk coverings for the beds, a chest in the corner that held clothing and small things. A candle so they did not have to fumble in the dark. And a small window, a luxury in itself, an arrow slot really, overlooking the courtyard below and village beyond, but affording a view of the trees that ringed the base of the mountains, then the mountains themselves.

Danielle layed flat on her stomach on her large king size bed, studying for her Charms test, which he never did. Cause lets face it, a girl like Danielle didn't need to study, she was already smart, and shed hate to admit it. Along with her love life that was completely spiralling out of control. Diego just wouldn't leave her alone.

So she through herself into her studies. She told herself it was simply nervousness.

She missed him already, and in a crazy weird way, she just wanted to hug him and hold him and make him feel better, and insist upon the fact that he was confused.

But like every insecure teenage girl she had the worst thoughts rolling around in her head. What if he wasn't confused, what if he did want something more in Mexico, want if he was just tired with her and wanted out. What was wrong with her? Besides the fact that she had no idea how to perform a certain healing charm. Danielle rolled over onto her side.

A certain visitor came into her tent.

"What's with the white? Going for saint hood?" Danielle asked as she averted her attention back to her notebook.

"No, but white flags are kind of hard to find...and I remembered all the fun we had at the black white ball, and I figured it was the next best thing." Heather said hesitantly as she remained in the doorway.

She had rolled this over and over in her head. To come or not to come. She didn't know. She needed to talk to one of her best friends and since Jackie and Nehal were prepping for Quidditch Danielle was her best bet. Plus, Danielle was always good with advice.

Danielle sat up and motioned for Heather to come in and Heather did, and sat next to her on her bed.

"We did have a lot of fun at the black white ball didn't we?" Danielle said from no where

"Yeah, some more then others if I remember correctly!" Heather laughed as she gently and cautiously nudged Danielle who leaned back at her and laughed as well.

"Don't mix tequila and whiskey!" Danielle pointed her finger.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I held your hair over the toilet all night, well except for the first time, when you puked on Neville's shoes." Heather said as she and Danielle erupted into laughter at the memory.

Danielle rested her head on Heather's shoulder, and Heather put her head on top of hers.

"Danie, I like this guy." started Heather.

"Does he know how you feel?" asked Danielle.

Heather shook her head. "No, I'm scared of what happened."

"Is it Darren?"

"No…someone else."

Draco and Oliver were standing outside their tents, a few feet apart from each other. Draco's eyes lingered on Jackie and Nehal as they walked into Jackie's tent.

"So, which one were you looking at?"

Draco looked confused as he took a sip from his beer bottle. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you had them both right? You dated Jackie and I heard that things between you and Nehal were getting heavy after we played the game Spin the Bottle at Heather's surprise party." Oliver said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Trust me, she ran away when things got to serious."

Oliver shook his head, "Typical."

"What does that mean?"

"That's what Nehal does, when somebody asks for her heart or people get to close to her, she runs. I've learned that about her after we've become such good friends."

"Shut up!" snarled Draco as he walked off with his precious beer.

"Jaxs?" A tear stricken Nehal said after emerging into her tent.

"Yeah?" Jackie looked back at her.

"I think…I think…" Nehal looked horrified.

"What happened?" said Jackie.

"He likes another girl, you know that girl Beth in Ravenclaw?" answered Nehal.

"He said that?" Jackie said, as she reddied to kick some Bell ass.

"Well not exactly, but he couldn't' stop talking about her, and then I asked him and he was all..." Nehal cleared her throat "...no" she said imitating Jamie's unsure voice.

"Aww sweetie." Jackie said as she pulled her crying friend into a hug.

"What am I going to do?" Nehal said as she wiped away her tears.

"Do what you do best." Jackie said with a smile.

"You want me to make-out with him?" Nehal asked with confused laughter.

"No, dumbass." Jackie shook her hook playfully "Be the cool calm, aint going to take your shit Nehal, and he will be crawling back, begging for forgiveness, before the weekend is over."

"You think so?" sniffed Nehal.

"I know, so my friend."

Heather swallowed her pride and entered Jamie's tent. As she took a quick peek, she saw Jamie sitting on his bed with his guitar. She heard his voice before, she could listen to him sing all night. Jamie was definitely hot, no doubt about it. But she just got out of a relationship and she figured it wouldn't be a good move to start something again.

"Hey." Jamie's voice made Heather open her eyes.

"Oh hey!" Heather was slightly embarrassed that Jamie caught her like this. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk into your room."

"No, it's okay." laughed Jamie.

Heather looked at his guitar. "You play guitar?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah I've been playing since I was 10. My mom taught me."

Heather was about to say something when Darren walked in. She laughed lightly. "Hey, Darren what's up?"

"I'm sharing my tent with Oliver." He complained.

"Aww, I'm sorry. You want to come in?" Heather whispered, she didn't think that Jamie would mind the extra company.

Darren nodded as she stepped in. He immediately noticed Jamie. "Hey Jamie."

A second later there was another visitor.

"You're important today, huh?" Jamie asked as he saw Heather sigh deeply.

"I wish I wasn't." Heather let the other visitor in.

"Quidditch emergency!" Jackie said the minute Heather opened the tent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Heather and Jackie walked away, which caused Jamie and Darren to get curious and started to wonder what was going on and decided to follow them.

"I thought your dad was one of the chaperones." Heather said as she walked with Nehal, following Jackie.

Nehal bit her lip, "He cancelled, he really couldn't leave his work." 

"I'm sorry, Nehal. That must suck." Heather said, feeling sorry for Nehal.

"It does." Nehal was used to it that her dad wasn't around but when he told her that he might come home to see her play at the Quidditch tournament and be a chaperone, she was really happy for once. Sometimes she missed her family so badly it would scare her.

After her dad cancelled, she felt empty. She was really looking forward to the Quidditch Tournament. Him seeing her plays and be proud of her. A part of her was pissed at her dad but the other part could understand, she knew her dad would do anything to see her.

"Nehal?" Heather asked.

Nehal immediately looked at Heather, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Nehal then bumped into someone.

Ria Clausseau turned around along with the rest of the team. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"You remember, Nehal Pradhan. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

Ria nodded, "Oh right, you're the slut that made out with my boyfriend."

Nehal scoffed, "Please, he was a yell leader. He was gay anyway."

"Whatever," Ria said. "Good luck with losing this year. I heard that you are real good at it." Ria walked away with the rest of the squad following her.

"That bitch is going down." Nehal was pissed off. Ria didn't need to rub it in her face that the she'd lose every year.

"Jackie?"

Jackie stood off to the side with her arms crossed. Jackie recognized Draco's voice. Was he following her? She turned around to face him-"What?" She asked annoyed

"Why are you making me out to be the bad guy? I thought you knew me better then that?" accused Draco.

"Leave me alone." Jackie rolled her eyes and decided to walk away. Draco could always make her feel weak.

Draco wasn't letting her get away so easily. He jogged after her and he found her running to her tent. "Jackie!" He yelled.

"What!" She turned around furious. "What do you want!"

"I don't get you. You make me the bad gu---"Draco got cut off by Jackie.

"You wanna know why I make you the bad guy? Cause you are better then me. You're the popular guy that everyone loves and they see me as a brainless ditz!" Jackie almost yelled.

Draco scoffed, "And now you want me to feel sorry for you. Is that it, Jackie?"

Tears sprung in her eyes. He sounded so cruel. "No, that's not what I want. I just want you to know the truth, Draco. I really thought you were different from other guys but I was wrong." She whispered before walking in her room, leaving Draco speechless.

"Danielle I want to talk to you." said a voice.

Danielle at the time was surrounded by her normal group of friends, consisting of Nehal, Jackie, Heather, and a couple of other girls she honestly could care less about. "Fine, I'm here." She retorted, flipping her hair her shoulder. Nehal and the others all gave made giggles.

"Alone." He hissed.

Danielle rolled her eyes at him and waved her hands to the girls, motioning for them to leave. "There happy?"

Ian nodded and smirked. "Much," He reached in his pocket, pulling his wand out of his robe as he led her to a deserted area. "I don't see why you have to drag them along everywhere you go to begin with."

"Why do have to have those to trolls everywhere you go?" She snapped in a childish tone.

"That's different Danie. If that were any of your concern, then I would tell you. But as it isn't…" His voice trailed off.

Danielle gave him a stern look, her lips forming into a scowl. "Well, the same goes to you." She replied in an aristocratic tone, fluffing her hair up.

Ian stopped dead in his tracks, turning back to her, a broad, sly smirk tugging in the corner of his lips. Grabbing her small wrist, he pulled her closer; Danielle gave a sudden yelp, knowing that his grip was going to leave a mark on her wrist. "No Danielle. That's were your wrong luv…" He whispered, his lips merely inches from her ear, he inclined his head closer, just so his soft lips were resting against her earlobes as he spoke, "Everything about you is my concern."

Danielle felt the spot on her neck where his breath touch, grow hot, spending a small shiver down her spine. She could do two things, 1. She could smack him hard across the face, or 2. She could lean over and kiss him. Danielle knew that kissing him was what he expected; instead she jerked her wrist away from him and reached up and pushed him aside. "Trying to seduce me now are you Smith?"

Ian gave a harsh laugh. "And it worked too," He scoffed, reaching up to brush away hair from her face.

Danielle felt her skin grown hot from his touch. She wanted to slap him. How was he doing this to her? Pushing his hand away and growling under her breath, she locked her eyes with his. For the first time she noticed a slight hint of jade around his pupil, most likely a trait from his mother. They were staring at each other for several moments. Testing to see who would walk away first, blood pounding hard within each other's veins, eyes still locked. She wanted to do so something, she knew she was losing this war. And Ian could tell he was winning, a smirk starting to tug at the corner of his lips.

"I hate you." Danielle whispered finally, turning away.

Ian's smirk grew larger, his cold eyes darting around, almost has if he were trying to control himself from laughing. "No Danielle dear, it's the total opposite."

The next day….

"So what are we going to do today?" Danielle asked as she helped Heather make the bed.

"We could go to the beach, you know start the summer the way we left it." Heather suggested

"Sounds good to me!" said Jackie as the girls changed and went off to the beach nearby.

"Just like old times" Heather sighed as she adjusted her Gucci sun glasses over her face.

"Yeah..." Danielle agreed.

"Ugh! Is it me, or is this boring as hell?" Jackie sat up

"Yeah, it's not the same!" Nehal added with a grunt.

"That would be because our lives revolve around guys, we used to be our own people, now it's all about our boyfriends-" Heather started

"Ex-boyfriends" Jackie said snootily

"Whatever, all im saying is, we just haven't really had any alone time" Heather finished

"Omg Omg Omg Omg" Nehal said before pulling a magazine in front of her face.

"What is it?" Jackie said as she searched the sand around her

"God, I don't think our alone time is going to start any time soon." Danielle mumbled before grabbing a magazine as well.

"What is it!" Jackie wailed definitely confused. Both Heather and Jackie looked over there shoulder to see the guys walking up the cove and onto the beach.

"Great!" grunted Jackie.

"Is that..." Ian questioned

"Yep" Oliver said uninterested

"So much for a guy's weekend" Jamie mumbled.

"This sucks" Jackie growled

"Well let's go make em leave" Nehal decided

"Uh...Neh Neh...It's a public beach" Heather told her

"Not in my book" she said with a laugh before getting up, sure to remove her towel, to show off her perfectly dark body in her white bikini.

"You guys coming?" she said with a laugh and the girls reluctantly got up and followed.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in" Nehal said bitterly

"Hi Nehal." Draco said lightly

Hi" she said with a glance

"This is our spot, and we want you out" she demanded

"A lil pushy don't you think?" Ian questioned

Everyone waited for Jamie to add a witty comment, but he couldn't. Because his tongue was tied from the mere sight of Heather in her yellow bikini.  
_  
'Snap out of it."_ He told himself.

"Doesn't look like your spot" Jamie finally spoke as he motioned to the rest of the crowded beach.

"I got an idea." said Oliver.

"Alert the media!" bellowed Nehal.

"Let's play for it." Draco said using occulamcy to read Oliver's mind. He motioned to the volley ball net; ignoring the funny look Oliver gave him.

"Fine but just so you know we all played volley ball at our old school. But if you're still interested…" Danielle said laughing hysterically.

"Oh…we are." Draco nodded his head.

And with that the teams assembled on there fair sides of the net.

"Wanna volley for serve?" Nehal asked Ian.

"Naa, it's only fair that since your going to loose, you should get the ball first" Ian smiled.

Jackie gave a fake smile before throwing the ball over her head to which Heather caught it.

The truth was she had played volley ball her whole life, but she had never been nervous before. Maybe because she was standing in front of Jamie in the least she had ever worn. or the fact that he was staring her down. Ugh she really didn't know

She served the ball, to which it hit Jamie in the head. Heather's hands flew to her mouth as she rushed to the other side of the net.

"Omg are you ok?" Heather asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. And watched him rub his head.

"Actually I feel sorta dizzy" He said unsure of what he was feeling

"Come on ill take you to go and get some ice" she helped him off the beach.

"Well, teams are still even so let's start again" Jackie said as she took the ball and served it over hand. Ian returned it. But Danielle managed to spike it over the next passed Draco.

"WHOOP WHOOP 1 SERVING 0!" Jackie wailed as she served the ball again. Draco spiked it over the net and Nehal dived for it but missed.

"WHOOP WHOOP 0 SERVING 1!" Draco mimicked as he served the ball.

"Do you still feel dizzy?" Heather asked quietly as they sat in a pizza parlour as she held the ice in position on his head.

"Not as much but it still hurts."

"I didn't do it on purpose you know." whispered Heather.

"I know." He laughed

"Um…I'm going to go and give this back." She motioned with the ice pack and he nodded as she walked slowly to the counter and put the ice pack on the shelf.

But when she turned around she was surprised by an unwelcome visitor.

"Uh hi" she said slightly nervous at how close the man was.

"Hi there, im Freddy" he said as he put an arm against the meat case near her head.

"Hi" she said lightly

"Wanna come to my beach house" he whispered

"No" she said bluntly

"Aww but it will be fun" he whispered

"Um...NO" she said again more forcefully

"But im pretty-"

"I think she said no." they both turned to see Jamie standing with his arms folded. This Freddy guy was bigger then Heather but no where near Jamie's size and it was obvious that this guy was intimidated.

"Well who are you, her boyfriend?" 

_'sore subject' _Heather thought.

"As a matter of fact I am so if you'll excuse us" Jamie said using one hand to push the guy to the side and the other to swoop Heather against him and out the door.

Once they got a few feet away, to Heather's utter dismay, his arm dropped from around her waist

"Thanks" she said slightly

"No problem" he nodded.

Finally Heather couldn't take it any longer.

"Look Jamie, I've liked for a long time now. What me and Oliver had was short and didn't mean much to me. I just want you. I want to kiss you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…dammit Jamie Bell…l I am in… love you!"

'Did she say love?' Jamie asked himself. 'Yeah she said love'

Jamie internally sighed; he loved Heather just the same. He had dreams about her. He knew life sucked with out her, he needed her just as much. A smile appeared on his face.

"What?" Heather said unsure but swiftly Jamie bent down and picked her up and started to spin her around. "Thank you thank you" Heather whispered repeatedly in his ear. Thankful that things were changing for the better.

"15 serving 15" Danielle said as she served the ball and once again they started the battle of tug a wore that they had been playing. Surprisingly the teams were evenly matched. And the girls were damn good.

Finally Nehal got a chance so she spiked it over the net. And Oliver went to dive for it. He just barely graced the ball, sending it to the right and slamming it into a large mussel's guy who looked rather furious as he turned around.

"Uh…hi...can I maybe get that?" Oliver said unsure.

"You through this at me?" He said disgruntled

"Uh…no sir." Oliver cursed under his breath for sounding like his brother and not having his Quidditch broom with him so he could escape.

"Hey you can't talk to him like that" Oliver looked down to see the tall frame of Nehal slid in between the two. Her arms were on her hips and she was straining her neck to look up at the machine of a man.

"Says who?" he scowled

"Says me, how bout you go pick on somebody your own size" and with that she poked him in the chest and this only infuriated the angry man…

"Listen I don't hit girls." He said lamely.

"Yeah? So what are you going to do about it?" Nehal badgered.

"I'm gonna hit him!" He said and he swung his arm around and knocked Oliver right in the face and onto the ground.

"Omg! Oliver!" She rushed to his side.

"Yeah?" He asked dazed.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled him into her lap.

"Am I dead?" he whispered and Nehal had to laugh and she shook her head no.

"That's odd...cause you look like an angel to me" he said sincerely and it caused Nehal to erupt into a fit of laughter as Oliver leaned against her in pain, real pain that he was definitely feeling.

But the pain left his body when he saw the bright smile and eyes on Nehal pretty face. The soft wind blowing through her hair as she her bright laughter flowing through the air. This is how it was supposed to be.

"Oliver! Oliver! Are you alright?" the heard and they looked up to see Beth the Ravenclaw slut jogging up to them. Eventually kneeling down next to him, across from Nehal.

"This is going to take awhile." Draco announced as he held the ball and served it back over the net and the game began again.

Regardless of the looks and angry onlookers Heather and Jamie continued to swallow each other whole. Lips and limbs entangled like never before. Finally Heather pulled away.  
"Are we moving to fast?" She questioned and Jamie shook his head no before feverishly pulling her back but she pulled away.

"I bet everyone is looking for us" she whispered as there lips dangled dangerously close.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Jamie whispered as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms and side.

"Come on I want show you something" Heather smiled before pulling Jamie back onto the beach as they widely ran around.

"Are you sure your ok, I saw from what happened over at my spot" she pointed over her shoulder "That guy was pretty big, maybe we should go and get an ice pack" Beth said lightly with a smile. And then she looked at Nehal.

And Nehal's heart broke. This girl wasn't like the rest. She didn't give her a nasty look or tell her to get lost. She just looked at her open heartedly, as if asking for a chance to be happy, to be with Oliver. She then watched Beth look back down at Oliver who directed his eyes to the ground. Nehal sighed. It was clear this girl liked Oliver, she knew for sure. Because she had caught herself staring at Oliver much in the same way. And she knew Oliver wasn't so sure. So they deserved a chance. But at the same time. She had faith in there relationship.

"Yeah, you two should go and get an ice pack, before you swell up like a grape fruit." Nehal laughed lightly as she stood.

"I'm fine we-" Oliver started to beg Nehal.

"Don't worry bout it, I'll see you later" She smiled and waved to Beth before walking back to the net.

As she approached she watched the rapid game between Draco, Ian Danielle and Jackie. The ball bounced back and forth quickly not once hitting the net or the sand. But her water eyes and sad expression halted the game.

"What happened?" Jackie asked as instead of hitting the ball she caught it and walked over to Nehal with the other three following behind.

"Nothing." Nehal shrugged her shoulders.

"Then why do you look like somebody just kicked your puppy?" Draco questioned honestly and Jackie jabbed him in the stomach.

"Draco!"

Nehal chuckled.

"Aww. Neh Neh, is that all it takes to make you laugh? Cause I can come up with Draco jokes all day" Jackie said before wrapping an arm around her friend and walking to a nearby bench.

"Hahaha" Draco said sarcastically as he and Ian followed the girls.

"So really what happened?" Danielle asked as she and Jackie stared intently and Draco and Ian seemed rather interested as well.

"I don't know, one minute we were laughing just like always. And then Beth came over and she was really sweet and nice, even to me. And then I told Oliver to go with her" Nehal said as she played with the fringe on the towel. Jackie and Danielle tried to comfort her and Draco and Ian looked over there shoulders to where Beth and Oliver were sitting dangerously close together.

"Uh oh" Draco and Ian both whispered. And that was all it took before the three girls attention were also focused on Beth and Oliver.

"Uh...I can hold my own ice pack" Oliver laughed uncomfortably

"Its ok, it gives us a chance to talk" she said warmly

"We talk all the time" he shrugged

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell you something" she smiled and her eyes sparkled

_'oh no oh no oh no' _he thought

"I know we haven't known each other that long" she stared

"Beth I'm not sure you--"

"But I know the way I feel and" she continued

"Hold on a second--" Oliver tried again

"But I really like you, a lot, like no other person" she said as she ignored him.  
"Beth I don't know where you got that-" This time Oliver was cut off by her lips on his. But just for a moment, Oliver slowly pulled away.

Meanwhile the other four sharply inhaled as there lips met and Nehal just looked down. So much for faith, love and trust. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off just as Oliver and Beth were parting.

"We are coming with you" Danielle said as she got up too.

"No it's ok, really I just want be alone, have fun." Nehal grabbed her beach bag and headed further down the shore.

"How are we going to find you when we leave" Jackie shouted after.

"Just call me" Nehal managed to get out before she started to cry. She just folded her arms around herself and walked to the one place she knew she was safe.

Heather and Jamie walked up to a cliffy area and sat on some rocks. The view was quite breath-taking.

"Its beautiful." commented Jamie as he pulled Heather into his lap. "And so are you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh please." scoffed Heather. "I'm really not."

"Yes you are. Heather Reid you are so gorgeous." Jamie looked deep into her eyes.

"Wow." Heather smiled. "Thanks…" She then started thinking about Darren. How would he take the news about her and Jamie?

"What's wrong?" asked Jamie noticing the troubled look on Heather's face.

"I just can't help but…."

"You're thinking about Darren?"

"Yeah were really good friends and I don't want to hurt him again?" Heather sighed. "What the crackers am I going to do?"

Tears still silently fell from Nehal's eyes and she held herself tighter. She had the intention of sitting on the very rock that she had sat on so many times before. But Jaime and Heather were already there cuddling against each other.

She cried partly because of the beautiful moment she had just witnessed and because she wasn't having a moment like that cause she was alone. She looked up at the quickly setting sun, and the darkening sky. She cursed herself for opening her heart to a guy, because now it was broken.

She went to silently run down the rock but she fell and made a loud thump. Jamie and Heather jumped up and jogged to the side of the rock.

"Hey sweetheart? Are you ok?" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah I'm fine!" she as she gathered her stuff and tried to hide her face out of embarrassment and cause of her tears

"Neh Neh are you crying?" Heather asked as she went to approach her

"No!" Nehal said abruptly and Heather halted "I'm fine, didn't mean to interrupt, congrads on getting together, I knew you would" she said quickly before disappearing into a thicket.

"That was weird" Heather said softly

"Yea and I don't have a good feeling, come on" Jamie grabbed her hand and they set back out to fine the group.

"Look Beth, you're a great girl, and you're really pretty-" Oliver paused, there had been a long spout of silence after the kiss, and a long revelation. Beth just smiled "but your just not the girl for me" he said contently as he stood up and so did Beth who just nodded.

"You love Nehal?" she asked as if she already knew

Oliver went to say something but she stopped him "Its ok, you guys deserve each other, go find her" Beth said sadly but as if she understood. Oliver nodded and ran back to the volleyball net where everyone was sitting uncomfortably.

"What do you mean she's not with you guys?" panicked Heather.

"She ran off, and we figured she needed some alone time to blow off steam." explained Danielle.

"Why did she run off in the first place?" asked Jamie confused.

"She saw Oliver and Beth kiss." said Ian.

"She saw that?" Oliver asked coming from behind.

"If it isn't the devil himself" Jackie murmured to Draco, who out of instinct laughed and almost went to put an arm around her but as his arm got half way there, they both looked at it and then just looked away, Draco's arm dropping to the side.

"Where is she? I really need to talk to her." Oliver said eagerly.

"Nobody knows." Draco told him.

Silence followed after Draco's comment.

"Okay now I'm worried." Jackie pouted.

"We should split up and look for." informed Heather.

"And as much as your going to object, its not safe for you girls to go alone, so we should split up boy girl" Draco nodded

Jackie's jaw set uncomfortably.

"It's true." Heather told her.

"Ugh!" Jackie growled as she grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him on.

"Lets go" Danielle said uncomfortably to Ian and they started in the other direction.

"What about me?" Oliver asked quietly

"Uh...What don't you stay her incase she comes back" Heather told him and Oliver nodded.

Heather and Jamie went on there way.

"So…" started Ian.

"Yeah…" echoed Danielle.

"How do you feel about Diego coming back?" asked Ian curiously.

Danielle's jaw tightened in anger. "I don't like it one bit. I hate how he thinks he can just walk right back in my life. Gosh, what an asshole he is."

Ian laughed at Danielle's ranting. "Yeah Diego's quite the dumbass."

Jackie and Draco walked silently down the north side of the beach.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Draco questioned softly.

"Urgh! You just don't understand!" proclaimed Jackie.

"Understand what?" Draco asked desperately.

"Are you like a retard or something? You cheated on me!" She shouted.

"Yeah but what Amanda and I had was just sex."

"Okay buddy I did not need to hear that and I sure as hell don't want to put up with your bull shit anymore." Jackie said as she continued to walk faster with Draco trailing behind with his hands in his pockets.

Nehal sat on her bed in her tent crying harder and harder. She tried focusing on Quidditch's plans but she couldn't get the mental image of Oliver and Beth kissing out of her brain. She held a picture up of Oliver on his broomstick waving and sighed. He was the only one for her, not Jamie but Oliver…and she couldn't have him.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review if you read this fan fiction! Thank you! The competition is up next.**

Love,  
Crazygurl833 


	6. AN

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm so ashamed. It's that stupid school. I'm so tired after a school day that I don't feel like writing.

I already wrote some parts for the next chapter but I still need to add some things to it.

I'll probably post it this weekend or maybe earlier.

I hope you all haven't lost faith in this fanfiction. I'll do anything to keep it interesting. And to make you continue reading.

Love always,  
Crazygurl 833


	7. Chapter 5 Secrets don't make friends

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. Like I promised, this weekend there would be an update, so here's an update. I hope you all like it!

Thanks to Emma for being the beta of this chapter

Chapter 5 Secrets don't make friends

Jackie stormed into her room after her argument with Draco. After she had slammed the door, she sat down resting her back against the closed door as tears slid down her cheeks. She hated it, she was crying again for the second time for last two weeks. She banged her head against the door and quickly she wiped her tears away.

Draco fucking Malfoy, who would of thought that two years ago, Draco would even had a shot with her. Because let's face it, he was way out of her league. But when they started hanging out, he was so different then other guys. He looked sweet and like he could never harm anyone, not even a damn bug. She only wanted to know how it was to be with him for one night. Their one special kiss at the Yule ball turned into a relationship. She gave him her heart, which was difficult for her to do. She had fallen in love. She thought that they were meant to be; by the way she felt butterflies in her stomach every time he smiled at her. The way his kisses were sweet and loving.

The thought that they were meant to be quickly disappeared when he told her about that other girl.

It was his time to cry. Her blood rushed to her veins, she was so angry with him. He knew how hard it was for to be in a relationship where she could be the real her and give him her heart.

If Jackie Allan still believed in love? Who knew? She didn't know anymore.

She only wanted revenge.

And she wanted it bad.

Nehal sat outside at the pool, talking to her dad over the phone. Mr. Pradhan had access to muggle electronic devices. "Thank you, dad, for wishing me good luck," she whispered, she was sad. She never felt more alone, "I'm just a bit sad that you couldn't come."

"I know, honey, but my job is important." Mr. Pradhan said.

Oliver saw Nehal through the glass and he opened the door softly, overhearing her conversation.

Nehal scoffed, "Oh, so you're job is more important, than me?"

"Nehal, you know that's not true. But I need to have money to take care of you."

"I know that!" she almost yelled. "But you couldn't be with me for one day. Or the days after that. And when you come and visit me, you are so distant and you buy me all these presents to make you feel better because you can't bare to be around me!" Tears were welling in her eyes, "I know that you care a lot about your work and that's its important to you, but I hate that you make me feel like it's my fault. It's not my fault!" She cried, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up and saw Oliver looking down at her.

"Honey..." Her dad started, but Nehal cut him off.

"Enough with you're honey, dad. If you think that I am the blame that your work is your life than you're wrong and if you can't stand to be around me, than I'm no longer you're daughter anymore." She turned off her cell phone and without thinking the threw it with fierce into the pool.

"Are you okay?" asked Oliver softly.

Nehal scoffed. "Didn't you hear my conversation? Of course I'm not okay." She grabbed a cigarette out of her pocket

"Sorry, stupid question."

She lit her cigarette. "That it was." She said cold, not looking at him.

His hands were in pockets. "Want company?" He offered.

"No, thanks." She said quickly as she took a drag of her cigarette.

Oliver sighed annoyed. "Fine." He turned around and walked away. He could never make sense out of Nehal's actions or words. Maybe that's what made her so special.

Danielle sat with the rest of team on the benches in the stadium in about fifteen minutes Nehal and the rest of the Quidditch players were going to play. She tried to focus on the game, but her mind drifted off to Diego. Diego turned into a jerk ever since he won all those dancing competitions. Maybe she was attracted to jerks.

Ian was another guy on Danielle's mind. He was also the guy sitting next to her.

"Danielle?" said Ian. "Everything okay?" He noticed she seemed a little distant.

Danielle smiled weakly. "Uh yeah, just thinking. That's all."

Nehal cleared her throat, "Ria?" when asked as she tapped Ria on the shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you good luck."

Ria smiled meanly, "Thanks. You too, you're gonna need it."

Nehal scoffed. "Okay, I've tried to be nice. But you know what," Nehal stepped closer to her. "When we go on, give you're all, 'cause when I win that trophy you know you've lost, even though you gave it you're all. That might be something that you could be proud of."

Ria laughed sarcastically, "Excuse me? If there's anyone who's going to lose here, it's you and poor team."

Nehal rolled her eyes, "Bring it, bitch." She turned around with a satisfied smile on her face; she walked back to her team.

"What was that all about?" Jackie asked, curious.

"Nothing. I just wished her goodluck."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was successful. Nehal kicked Ria's Aass. Heather did an excellent job as keeper considering this was her first time playing in a big time arena. Heather was used to Oliver and Darren's back yard. Jamie was very proud of Heather and he kept on blowing kisses to her. Jackie knew Draco was watching her every move and she hated that fact. It added on to the pressure of catching the snitch which luckily she did although she did get some bruises from the other seeker banging her into the wall it was well worth it because Nehal was happy.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you read this fanfiction please leave a review!

Love

Crazygurl833


End file.
